I Think It's Going To Rain Today
by sayribelle
Summary: My first Harry Potter Fic and my first Fan fic. Pretty sad. R/R. Tell me what you think! There is some love!~


I own nothing…Song is Bette Midler's and the characters are JK Rowling's.  I only the plot and idea.  If I stole it somehow, I didn't know.  There are a lot of Harry Potter Fan Fictions on here and I haven't read them all.  

This is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction and my first song fic.  Please R/R.

I Think It's Going To Rain Today

~Broken windows and empty hallways,  
a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with gray.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.~

-She walked down the empty hallways of Hogwarts.  The windows were broken and the old castle was dark, damp, and cold.  She had recently received a letter from her best friend, Ron Weasly.  He was know the head of the Ministry of Magic and had wrote her to ask a favor.  After five years of being closed, Hogwarts was going to reopened.  Ron had to find a new head master, one who could fulfill the job.  At once, he thought of Hermione.  

  
~Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles,  
the frozen smiles to chase love away.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.~  
  


- It had all happened five years ago.  She and her friends were 18 years old and were about to leave Hogwarts.  She was engaged to the love of her life and couldn't be happier.  It was their last day in the Great Hall.  The room was filled with the colors of the winners of the House Cup.  This year, as before, the banners hung gold and scarlet.

            Their finale meal there was just as amazing as their first.  Hermione held her fiancé's hand underneath the table as they ate.  Ron was on the other side of them, stuffing his face with foods of all sorts.  Hermione and Harry couldn't help but laugh and joke about their friend's stuffed checks and how he now resembled Scabbers, Ron's old rat.  But in the middle of their fun, Professor McGonagall let out a frightening shriek.  Beside here, Professor Dumbledore had fallen over-dead.  

            Scared, the children and teacher fled the room to return to their dormitories.  All of them, except two teachers, and five students.  McGonagall and Snape stood and peered at the, now deceased, great wizard.  Then at once, "he" appeared.  Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco watched on.  "He" turned to Harry, who was now being protected by Hermione and Ron, and advanced to the trembling students.  

~Lonely, lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend.~  
  


-Hermione shuddered as the memories surrounded her.  Dread filled her body as she entered the Great Hall and tried not the cry when she saw the scorch marks on the floor.  The place where it all had happened.  She couldn't fight the memories.  They enveloped her.  

  
~Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.~  
  


-She and Ron jumped in front of Harry before Lucious Malfoy could do anything to hurt him.  But the tall man came closer and closer.  He drew his swords out of his cane and said a spell.  Ron and Hermione screamed of fright as Harry closed his eyes, muttering something under his breath.  He grabbed Hermione by the waist and threw her behind him just as Lucious finished his chant and a luminous green light appeared from his wand.  Harry and Ron were almost ready for the pain, when Ginny jumped in front of them and caught the blast.  She flew back and landed on Hermione.  Draco ran to Ginny and held her hand.  Ron fell to the floor, staring at his dying baby sister.  She risked her life for her brother.  Ron cried, he couldn't help it.  
  


~Lonely, so lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend.~  
  


-Harry turned away from the dying child and faced Lucious once again.  Just as Lucious was about to begin another chant, Snape did something that no one expected.  Snape tackled Lucious.  The two elder men fought, but the adult Malfoy prevailed.  Professor McGonagall transformed into a cat and left the Great Hall.  She was going to the owlery to send for help.  

Draco, full of fury, stood before his father, crying.  He had lost Ginny.  He had lost the one person that taught him about real love.  But, his father didn't care about his son's feelings…His father didn't care about his son.  While father and son fought each other with words, Hermione rushed over to Harry.  

"Hermione, I have to do this.  It's the only was.  Voldemort is in Lucious' body.  He is now as strong as ever.  There is no other way."

She began to cry.  She knew what this would mean.  He told her loved her more than anything.  Then he kissed her.  As they broke away from each other, the room was filled again with the green light.  

            Draco was dead.  

            Hermione knew what she and Ron had to do.  They picked up the barely alive Ginny and carried her out.  As Hermione shut the door to the Great Hall, she yelled to Harry that she loved him-always.  The door shut and they ran.  

            Soon the school became engulfed in a bright green light and began to shake.  Then a loud rumble was heard.  Followed by a gigantic boom.  

            It was over.  Harry had won.  But when the doors to the Great Hall were opened, no one was there.  No on alive.  Dumbledore, Draco, and Snape's bodies were all they saw.  The bodies were taken away, but their spirits were left behind to join the others that inhabited Hogwarts.  There was no sign of Harry.

~Lonely, so lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend.~

-Hermione sat at Dumbledore's seat at the large table.  She began to cry, but stopped when she felt what seemed to be a hand on her shoulder.  She turned and saw Professor Dumbledore.  Neither of them spoke a word, yet they both understood each other.  Hermione then retrieved her wand and chanted "Omunius Repairo" and the castle was back as it was before, only, no one was there but Hermione and the ghosts.  

            A few days later the teachers arrived.  All but one.  Hermione wasn't told who he was, only that he would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Ron hired him, but wouldn't tell Hermione who he was.

  
~Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.~

-First day of school and the halls were full of laugher again.  Hermione went for a walk and found herself outside.  She looked up at the sky.

            "I think it's going to rain today," she said.

            She turned around to go back inside when she saw him.  The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  They slowly walked towards each other.  Hermione was crying.  He wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you, My 'Mione." 

            It began to rain softly as the looked up at his.  She realized what had happened five years ago.  He placed a spell on himself so he wouldn't die.  Instead, he disappeared.  He disappeared, but came back.  He came back for her.

            "I love you too, Harry."  

            ~And I think it's gonna rain today.~


End file.
